


Green Eyed Monster

by avaalons



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Mentions of past bad relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaalons/pseuds/avaalons
Summary: Chris gets jealous when faced with your ex.





	Green Eyed Monster

An anonymous request. Smut actually wasn’t requested but that’s just where my brain went so… hope this is okay!

***

‘You know you didn’t actually have to start a pissing contest over me, you get that, don’t you?’

You and Chris were in a cab home from an industry event and you were fairly certain you could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. He was practically vibrating next you.

‘Well maybe if he didn’t feel the need to maul you in public, I wouldn’t have had to step in,’ Chris spat back, keeping his gaze trained on the darkened scenery of LA as it flashed by you. 

You sighed, heavily. You knew this day was a possibility, and you knew it wasn’t going to be a pleasant one. Chris had a fairly decent idea of his self worth and you wouldn’t necessarily say he was insecure, despite being prone to bouts of anxiety. But for some reason, the mere mention of your ex had his hackles raised and his teeth beared.

You reached across the seat and took his hand in yours and although you half expected him to pull away, he didn’t. He still wouldn’t look at you, however.

‘Chris, he’s my ex and I can’t do anything about that. That meeting… that’s taken weeks of orchestration between our agents and was planned down to the second so that we’d all come out of it looking like mature adults in the press. _You knew this_. Whatever there was between us at one time, it’s long gone now. I felt nothing, I feel nothing. You’ve got nothing to worry about.’

Chris knew that all you had said was true and he thought he’d been prepared. But there’d been a kiss on your cheek, a whisper and a laugh in your ear, a hand way too low on your back and the green-eyed monster had well and truly taken over him. He’d barrelled in, sticking a hand out forcefully and gripping a little too hard on the handshake, a smile with too many teeth frozen on his face. He’d embarrassed you, he knew, but in that moment he didn’t care. 

Chris didn’t know the guy personally, but knew of him from around Hollywood, and he didn’t like what he heard. Sure, he was an acting hotshot, had managed to wrangle his way into some award winning movies and now his name was being thrown around in connection with a certain Best Actor nomination this year, but Chris didn’t like what he heard about the way he did business, and, more importantly, the way he treated women.

‘I just don’t get what you ever saw in him,’ Chris spoke quietly. 

You shrugged and squeezed your grip on his hand a little, ‘I was young and impressionable, and finding my way in a very cutthroat world. He was confident and took an interest, and I didn’t know any better.’

Chris was silent for a beat, before turning to look at you, ‘You don’t regret ending things with him? You didn’t wish you were still with him tonight?’

In the intermittent glow from the street lamps you passed outside, you could see snatches of Chris’ expression and it near broke your heart. He was scared, scared of losing you, that was plain to see. 

You unbuckled your seat belt and slid over to him, wrapping your arms around his ribs and tilting your head up to his, 'If anything, it just made me realise how lucky I am to be well rid of him and how even more lucky I am to have you.’

You broke your gaze and nuzzled into his neck. His resolved softened and his strong arms encased you, holding you tight.

'You know he wasn’t good to me towards the end. I’m not sure he ever had been really, maybe I was just too naive to see it. The women, the late nights or disappearing for days on end, the drinking, the fights. He never hit me but enough stuff got broken in the apartment that I was certain it would be me one day. I wasn’t sure I could make it alone. The day I packed my bags he told me I was worthless without him, and I spent a long time believing that. But I figured out my value and my worth eventually, on my own, and then I met you.’

You looked back up at him to see his shining eyes gazing down at you, unsure of what to say, realising what a jealous idiot he’d been.

You smiled, cupping one bearded cheek with your hand, 'And while I’d figured out that I could make it alone, you made me realise that I didn’t have to. That I could have an equal partner, someone who would share my joys and my troubles, and never make me feel like a trophy on his arm.’

Chris’ eyes fluttered closed and his voice was thick with self-critical understanding when he spoke, 'But that’s what I did tonight. Behaved like you were a prize, something to be fought over and won.’

You tilted your head briefly in agreement, 'A little, but at least I can distinguish between love and ownership now. A few years ago, I couldn’t. I thought they were the same.’

Chris rested his forehead against yours and opened his eyes so that his words were sincere, 'I’m sorry, really. Just for a split second back there, I felt like I couldn’t compete. What do I have to offer in the face of all that?’

'There is no competition, Chris. I am a woman that loves you with my eyes and my heart completely open. I didn’t know what love was then, but I do now because you showed it to me.’

You closed the distance between your faces, your lips landing softly on his. He kissed you gently, like it was taking all of his effort to hold back, like he was trying to avoid staking his claim. 

'You don’t need to hold back,’ you whispered against his mouth, 'I know the difference now, remember.’

'Yes but sweetheart, we’re in a taxi and home is still five minutes away. The things I want to do to you in those five minutes aren’t suitable for a public place and I need to remember that.’

'Oh!’ your brow shot up and a giggle worked its way through your chest.

'Yes, oh. Now please, have mercy on me and just sit still until we get home.’

***

You’d both ran up the stairs, laughing and shedding items of your clothing, Chris hopping out of shoes and trousers, you letting the straps of your dress slide down your arms, taking the rest of the material with it. 

Chris caught you in his arms before you made it to the bed, crushing his mouth to yours, hands lovingly caressing your face. The kiss that started out hard and frantic turned soft and slow and deep as he walked you backwards towards the mattress, the only light falling in a shaft through the bedroom door from the hallway. 

You felt the mattress hit the back of your legs but Chris kept you upright, moving his lips from your mouth to your neck, across your collarbones and sternum and down, down, down until he reached a nipple. 

Goosebumps of pleasure raised on your arms as he swirled with his tongue and you threaded your fingers into his hair, urging him on, feeling all of his attentions ignite a fire deep within your body. Hands that had been everywhere at your breasts and hips were now travelling even further south until one solitary finger slid across your clit. 

A low moan fell from your lips, and your head fell back involuntarily, arching your back and pushing yourself into his hand. His mouth had still been alternating between your nipples and when he pulled away, the air cooled the moisture on your skin instantaneously. 

A keening sound of disappointment was forming in the back of your throat but then he dropped to his knees in front of you before gripping the back of one knee and placing your leg over his shoulder, opening you up to him completely. Your finger tips on one hand reached behind you to steady yourself against the mattress, but his arm was already winding around your lower back, a hand splaying against your ass to keep you stable.

As his mouth closed over you, your stuttered moan filled the air and all you could focus on was his tongue working its way over your smooth skin. 

There was too much sensation as he swirled and sucked at your clit and it only heightened when he inserted a finger torturously slowly, deep into your heat. The leg that held your weight was wobbling as he drove you higher and higher towards release, inserting another finger seamlessly as he pumped against your slick walls. You clenched around him as hard as you could, wanting to feel everything as much as possible and just when you thought he was going to keep you on the edge forever, he curled the fingers inside you upwards to stroke that spot that held the key to your pleasure.

Your muscles contracted and pulsed, your mouth held taut in an O, and you were gripping his hair so tightly it must have hurt, but still, his tongue and fingers never left you. He caressed you through every cresting wave and then every aftershock as you rode out your orgasm against him. 

***

You had collapsed eventually against the mattress, unable to stay upright any longer and Chris had manoeuvred you gently so that your head was cradled on a pillow and he could shimmy the sheets from under you and lay them over your naked body before crawling in next to you.

You were floating somewhere on a cloud, body like jelly, unable to form a cohesive sentence. You were however, able to get out a few words that Chris understood.

'You… your turn,’ you’d said, as you’d attempted to roll over and take his dick in your hand. 

Chris had just grinned at you, a few soft chuckles escaping him, 'That one was just for you. You can return the favour in a little while if you want, but I’m pretty sure you’re about to fall asleep and I don’t think I could take the humiliation of you dozing off around my dick.’

You smiled at him, knowing it to be the truth, and laid a hand against his chest, eyes fluttering closed, 'How about I just hook my leg over your hip and you can slip it in? You won’t even need me to do anything.’

'I think I’ll wait until you’re conscious if it’s all the same to you. Sleep now, sweet girl, it’s been a rollercoaster of an evening,’ he pulled you into his arms, flush against his body, torture though it was for him in his current state. 

'Promise me you’ll wake me up in a while. I want to finish what we st…’ and with that you drifted off.

'I promise,’ he replied anyway, pressing his lips against your forehead.


End file.
